Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One Lifetime
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: My alternative ending to Phantom25. Erik x Christine - contains small spoilers for The 25th Anniversary Concert. Had to upload it to misc as Phantom play/musical wasn't an option.


**My alternate ending to Phantom 25 – the fact that Christine glanced back and the way she was with Erik just screamed at me to write this fanfic so here it is **

"_GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"_

He collapsed onto the cold steps, sobs raking his body painfully, his throat burning, tears stinging his eyes. She was gone. The one and only person he had ever loved in the world. The only person who he had longed to be accepted by had gone. His Angel had left him.

A soft melody reached his ears. He pushed himself up from the ground, his eyes finding the little music box he had had for so long. The gentle melody soothed him, calling to him as if being comforted by a friend. He crawled over to it's side, a small smile on his lips as he raised his hands to mimic the motions of the monkey playing the symbols.

"_Masquerade...paper faces on parade...Masquerade...hid your face..."_

His hand raised and covered the monkey's eyes as he sang along, _"...so the world...will never find you." _He sensed the movement behind him. He turned his head and his eyes, cast to the floor found the hem of a pearl white dress. His eyes found her face and he felt his heart jump as it always did when he looked upon her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled in tears as she watched him rise to his feet. A small smile graced her lips and she bowed her head.

_She came back._

Hope surged in him like a wave, his eyes followed her movements and his face paled as she pulled his ring from her finger, holding it out to him silently.

His heart lurched painfully at the realisation. She truly was going to leave him. And she was rightly to, he had scared her. He had let his anger and passion consume him, he had made her chose between him and the death of her lover. He had only shown her the monster he had tried for so long to banish. She needed to understand that she was not just an object to him; something beautiful to possess greedily. She needed to know that he...

"_Christine, i love you" _the words were so soft, so simple. Yet the held every feeling in those simple words, everything that was deep within his heart and soul was expressed in those simple words.

His hand moved to her's. He meant to push her hand and the ring away, _keep it his eyes told her. Remember me with it._ But his fingers automatically closed around her hand, he knew he should let her go, let her be happy. But it was so hard, she felt so right, how could he let her go?

He watched her face collapse before him, he calm composure destroyed as a wave of emotion overtook her. Tears fell fast from her eyes as she bent and pressed her lips to his hand, clenched around her's, holding onto her desperately. Her hands moved around his, enclosing his fist and holding on tight.

But then she was gone. His eyes followed her as she climbed the stairs. He felt a terrible pain spread through his chest, a coldness seeping into his soul with every step she took. She stopped, a small, strangled sob escaping her lips as she turned slowly. Her eyes met his and he felt that they were the only two in the world. All thoughts of those above, of Raoul, of everything left him as he looked into those eyes. He could see the pain in them, he could see pity, he could see them looking straight into him, a shadow of something crossing in their depths. His fist remained clenched at his side, the feeling of her lips still on them, the feeling of her kiss against his lips, and her hand upon his ruined face still remaining like shadows there. The feeling of complete and utter acceptance and love he had felt in that moment had left him. She turned away, he breathing raked and heavy as she continued on.

The realisation hit him in a cold wave, he turned away, his breathing coming uneasily as panic, pain, loss, so many feeling of complete oblivion washing over him in sorrow as his Angel left him. He looked away from her, looking around him but seeing nothing as he staggered away, unable to look at her anymore for fear that he would do something he would regret.

Then her voice reached his ears once more, calling to his broken soul.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime."_

Her eyes were on the ground, her head turning back to her Angel, desperate to see him. These words were for him and she knew it.

"_Say the word and i will follow you."_ The voice was different, not as warm, not as comforting. That voice did not hold the magic in it, it did not hold so much emotion that made her _feel. _Her eyes moved to him, she felt Raoul's hand holding her's. His hand felt different, it wasn't as warm. It wasn't as strong. It wasn't like him.She looked down at her small hand encased his the Vicompte's. It seemed to her to be the oddest sight; she wanted to rip her hand out of his grasp, not wanting him to touch her.She heard Raoul calling her name and she realised she had stopped walking. His voice was different too. His wasn't musical; it didn't spark a warmth inside her that made her very soul sing.

Her eyes flickered up to his face. His perfect, youthful, handsome face. His clear blue eyes were on her's, their depths readable and open. Her eyes searched him, into his soul for something she knew wasn't there. A familiar feeling seeped into her, a feeling of regret, that this wasn't right. Raoul was safe and everything good. But he just didn't understand. He didn't understand her. He didn't understand the man she had left. He was too different, he was too perfect.

She glanced back once more, her eyes falling onto the sight of her Angel crouched on the ground, broken. He clutched to the veil like it was a wisp of cloud about to disappear. Her heart wrenched in her chest, her eyes filling with tears she had too long banished, her soul seemed to want to leave her body and rush back to him – the man, the Angel who only could make her everything she was. He was beautiful. She knew it was absurd to think so, she herself had gazed upon that ruined face. But those eyes, those deep, meaningful eyes that held so much sorrow, pain, love, passion. That Angel – that man. He could enchant her with the sound of his voice, he could make her sing like never before. He loved her so much that he was willing to let her go now, to live a life with another because he believed it made her happy. But did she believe that?

"No."

She ripped her hand from Raoul's, turning to face her Angel once more.

"_Angel of music, i denied you! Turning from true beauty! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me, Angel my heart is yours!" _

Her voice lifted him to his feet, his words warmed him, everything he felt was so fresh, so warm, unable to describe. He turned to her, a feeling rising in him, as if he wanted nothing more than to shout in joy.

"Oh Christine, _my_ Christine."

Then she was running, flying down the steps towards him. He moved to her, and she crashed into his arms. They held each other so close, so tightly, desperate not to let the other go. Her lips met his and once more he felt his heart explode in joy. Her hand caressed his ruined face tenderly, his hands moving to her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. The kiss was both passionate and sweet. Their souls became one. They broke apart but never loosed their grip on each other.

"Angel, my Angel." Her voice was but a whisper against his lips, he felt her tears on his cheeks, mixed with his own. He felt her in his arms. He could not believe she had come back to him, but he would never let her go again – he would never be that stupid.

She caressed his face again, her eyes taking in every detail. She kissed his face softly and heard him gasp. She smiled and embraced him once more. The feeling of home was strong, the feeling of being completely where she belonged. His touch was warm and strong and reassuring and wonderful. His voice spoke to her softly, whispering soft lullabies of love to her.

Raoul watched the two embrace, his heart pained at the sight of his beloved Christine in the arms of another – let along that monster. He could not understand how she could love him, how she could bear to be so close to him. But he knew he would never compare to him – her Angel. He could never earn the love that belonged to another.

He turned and fled.


End file.
